


Wet in the Wasteland

by sapphicpirate



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), F/F, Face Sitting, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, LGBTQ, Masturbation, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, Piss, Piss Fetish, Sanctuary (Fallout), Sapphic, Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Some Humor, Super Mutants, Voyeurism, getting caught, outdoors, pee play, pissing, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicpirate/pseuds/sapphicpirate
Summary: Nora brings Cait to open a forgotten safe in a decrepit park bathroom but the pair become trapped and wind up having to relieve their tension, albeit in an inappropriate way given their circumstances.
Relationships: Cait/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Wet in the Wasteland

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!”

Nora laughed to herself as Cait stood up in front of the locked safe she had been crouched in front of for nearly half an hour and threw her now empty bobby pin box into the shattered remains of a toilet. Cait must’ve heard Nora’s chuckle because she turned on her heel with a surprising amount of speed.

“And just what the hell are you laughin’ at? You drag my arse halfway across the Commonwealth to this godforsaken shite house to unlock this stupid safe because there might be something good inside; but guess what? Fucker’s stuck and I just broke my last bobby pin! So, please tell me what’s so funny!”

“_You_ are,” Nora laughed. “You can be so soft and sensitive but then completely fly off the handle at the slightest inconvenience.” __

_ __ _

“I am **not** soft and sensitive!”

_ __ _

“Are too.”

_ __ _

“Am not!”

_ __ _

“Are too!” 

_ __ _

“Am. Not.”

_ __ _

“You can when you want to be!” Nora quickly slid across the concrete floor to plant a playful kiss on Cait’s mouth to shut her up but Cait jumped away, spit flying as she dislodged herself from Nora’s embrace.

_ __ _

“Now- WHAT THE HELL was that?”

_ __ _

Nora giggled and dodged Cait’s wild attempt to shove her back. 

_ __ _

“It was nothing!” 

_ __ _

“Bullshit it was nothing! You can’t just kiss me and expect to get away with it!”

_ __ _

“Oh, but here I am, getting away with it.” With that, Nora dodged out the doorway of the old park restroom into the mid-day sun, clearly tempting Cait to chase after her.

_ __ _

Cait smirked and stormed towards the exit, ready to get Nora back for planting that surprise kiss on her when suddenly Nora ducked back into the restroom with a frightened look on her face. 

_ __ _

“Hide. Now.” 

_ __ _

All the playfulness had faded from Nora’s eyes. Cait immediately forgot their play fight and frantically began searching for a hiding spot. Nora had a tight grip on Cait’s arm as they both looked from one stall to the next, none of which would serve as a great hiding spot for two full grown women. What had Nora so frightened? 

_ __ _

“There.” Nora whispered, pointing to the safe. 

_ __ _

“If you think that’ll cover us, you’re crazy.” 

_ __ _

“No,” Nora said. “Grab that door.”

_ __ _

Cait understood. Together, the two women lifted the stall door that had long ago been removed from its hinges and backed up towards the safe, carefully leaning the door against it. Once it settled, they slowly crouched down behind it and waited. 

_ __ _

Not a minute passed when Cait heard them. Heavy footsteps, booming voices, and rattling chains. Super Mutants. Nora had left Sanctuary without her power armor and only had her .45 rifle slung over her shoulder. Cait had her double barrel shotgun but it wasn’t adequate for taking down enough Mutants before they launched a counter-attack. 

_ __ _

“How many are there?” Cait whispered.

_ __ _

“I don’t know. At least three. I saw them just barely coming over that hill. They would have seen me had I waited.” 

_ __ _

Suddenly, a deep voice called out. 

_ __ _

“This good place for camp! I’m hungry! Start the fire!”

_ __ _

Cait sat back on the dirty concrete and closed her eyes. “Well, shite. Looks like we’re gonna be here for a while.”

_ __ _

Nora jolted awake at the sound of deep voices laughing. The Super Mutants were still feasting, and the moon shone through the tiny gated window on the far wall. She glanced over at Cait who sat leaning against the stall wall cradling her shotgun. 

_ __ _

“How long was I out?” Nora asked.

_ __ _

“I don’t know. Two or three hours?”

_ __ _

“Shit. The people at Sanctuary are going to be worried.”

_ __ _

Cait rolled her eyes. “So what if they’re worried? We’re the ones who might get eaten tonight!”

_ __ _

“Cait. My son.”

_ __ _

Cait closed her eyes and swore breathlessly to herself. 

_ __ _

“I’m sorry, Nora. I know there are people who care about you and who you care about other than me. It’s just that you’re all I’ve got really. And I’m hungry and I’ve had to take a piss for god knows how long.” 

_ __ _

Nora smiled and placed a hand on Cait’s leg. “It’s okay, Cait. I know how you feel but you shouldn’t count yourself out. There are plenty of other people who care about you.” 

_ __ _

Cait huffed. “Oh yeah? Like who?”

_ __ _

“Well, there’s Codsworth-“

_ __ _

“Oh, give a girl a break Nora! Fucking Codsworth?”

_ __ _

“I’m kidding, silly.” Nora scooched over and laid her head on Cait’s shoulder and patted her leg. “People don’t always show it, Cait, but I know the people at Sanctuary care about you. Maybe not like I do but come on. You know at least Preston gives a damn.” 

_ __ _

Cait chuckled at that. “Alright, Preston would muster the whole Minuteman army to find me if I ever went missing. He’s a good guy, that one.” 

_ __ _

Cait glanced down and met Nora’s eyes. She leaned over and kissed her. One kiss flowed into the next and the next. Cait carefully laid her shotgun on the pile of rubble next to her and held Nora’s face in her hands. Nora reached out, stroking Cait’s neck, and ran her hands down to her thighs while planting kisses on her collarbone. 

_ __ _

Cait breathed in sharply as pinpricks of sensation traveled from her neck, to her breasts, and down to her inner thighs. Heat and pressure in her crotch increased as Nora’s lips and tongue moved up her neck. Her tight pants only made the pressure worse. Cait couldn’t help but to breathe heavier as Nora slid her hand in between her legs and put even more pressure on her pubic mound. 

_ __ _

All background noise faded away as Nora began to rub Cait through her jeans. Cait grabbed at Nora as pleasurable sensations flooded through her body. 

_ __ _

“Fuck,” she whispered. “No, wait. Fuck. I’m sorry.”

_ __ _

“What?” 

_ __ _

“I’m sorry, darlin’. I really want this. I really do and I don’t even mind the bastards outside that might kill us tonight. This is really nice, and I don’t get to have this very often.”

_ __ _

“Well, what is it then?”

_ __ _

“Nora, I really need to take a piss.”

_ __ _

“Oh,” Nora held her mouth as she began laughing and Cait turned bright red.

_ __ _

“I’m serious. I’m about to burst!”

_ __ _

“Well, we _are_ in a bathroom,” Nora said coyly.

_ __ _

“Nora,” Cait murmured through gritted teeth.

_ __ _

“What?” Nora laughed. “I don’t exactly have a bucket and I’m not too keen on asking the Mutants to leave.”

_ __ _

“Ah fuck it. Turn around.” 

_ __ _

“What?”

_ __ _

“Turn. Around.” 

_ __ _

Nora smirked. “Oooh. Well, you’re no fun.”

_ __ _

Cait paused unbuttoning her pants. “What is that supposed to mean? What’s fun about a girl takin’ a piss?”

_ __ _

Nora turned away bobbing her head side to side. “Oh, I don’t know. Just pee. I don’t care.”

_ __ _

Now it was Cait’s turn to laugh. “Wait, is this another one of your pre-war fetishes? Damn. No wonder the world went to shite. You pre-war people were all kinked up.”

_ __ _

“Look, you can think it’s gross or weird or whatever but it’s really no different than that other thing I told you about. Besides, it’s just liquid.”

_ __ _

Cait smiled as she recalled the other fetish she and Nora had discussed and resumed pulling down her pants. “Well, it sounds like you’re experienced with lots of things.” 

_ __ _

“I did a few things with a couple college girlfriends and they were always more into it than me. What can I say? It’s fun and sex is all about fun, no? Cait?”

_ __ _

Nora turned to see Cait with her ass halfway out of her pants.

_ __ _

“These pants are too damn tight.”

_ __ _

Nora laughed. “I think they make your ass look yummy.”

_ __ _

“Ha. Ha. You’re lucky I don’t tell all the boys at Sanctuary that you’re the only one allowed to stick your face in there. They’d all be comin’ after you out of sheer jealousy.” 

_ __ _

“Here let me help you,” Nora said reaching over.

_ __ _

“Nora, no. Ugh, fine.” 

_ __ _

Nora pulled Cait’s jeans down to her mid-thigh and quickly snuck a peak at her behind. Her folds were hidden behind dark hair and shadow and the details of her cheeks were obscured in the low light, but it was nothing that Nora hadn’t seen before. She moved her face closer; a warm, familiar scent wafted from Cait that Nora hadn’t realized she missed. It had been too long since she left Cait at Sanctuary to travel with Piper, much to Cait’s disappointment. 

_ __ _

“Hey, you get a good view back there?”

_ __ _

Nora shook herself, only slightly embarrassed. She gently patted Cait’s cheeks and ran her hand in-between them. 

_ __ _

“Just missed you,” she said biting her lip. 

_ __ _

Cait smiled. “It’s nice to know you miss me, even if only for me arse.”

_ __ _

“That and other things too,” Nora smiled. “but we can talk about that when you finish.” She started to turn but Cait held her back.

_ __ _

“Okaaaaay, what do you wanna do? And please hurry. I’m about to start leaking.” 

_ __ _

Nora pretended to consider for a moment and then shrugged. “Can I watch you?”

_ __ _

“You just wanna watch me take a piss? That’s it?”

_ __ _

Nora nodded, all innocent eyes and coy smile. 

_ __ _

Cait rolled her eyes. “Ugh fine. Just for you, darlin’.”

_ __ _

Cait closed her eyes and took a breath. She was tense from the long day on the road and spending the night on a hard floor with a gang of Mutants outside. She relaxed her shoulders and did her best to relax her legs despite the squatting position she was in. Then, finally, thankfully, she felt herself release. 

_ __ _

Her pee spattered quietly onto the dirt crusted concrete. Droplets ran down the side of her leg and dripped from her pubic hair. The steady but quiet stream formed a small puddle under her and trickled back towards the wall she had leaned up against. She detected faint hints of beer and Nuka Cola. _Fuck, I hope Nora can’t smell that. What the fuck am I doing for this girl? I’m never gonna live this down._ Finally, Cait felt chills and shivered as the last of her pee hit the floor. 

_ __ _

She opened her eyes, winced at the small mess she had made, and looked over to ask Nora if she had anything she could wipe with but stopped mid syllable. 

_ __ _

Nora was leaning back against the stone wall with her legs spread and vault suit unzipped from the front. Her hand has pumping up and down between her legs. Her exposed breasts gleamed in the moonlight. Cait’s breathe caught as she heard a small moan escape Nora’s lips.

_ __ _

Nora opened her eyes and smiled at Cait who was still squatting over the puddle. “Oops. I got distracted.” 

_ __ _

“So, my little show turned you on? Well, I’m very eager to join you over there but do you have anything I can use to wipe with?”

_ __ _

Nora got on all fours and crawled the short distance over to Cait with lust in her eyes.

_ __ _

“I can use my tongue. That is, if you’re still feeling…wet.”

_ __ _

Cait’s heart started pounding faster but she couldn’t help but take a jab at Nora. “You’re ridiculous when you’re itching for a shag, you know that right?” 

_ __ _

Nora pouted and swayed her shoulders back and forth, causing her breasts to respond in kind. “Oh, well if you don’t want me eating you out, then I guess it’s your loss. I can go back to having fun by myself.”

_ __ _

Cait rolled her eyes and smirked. “Alright, lay down. Just mind the puddle.” 

_ __ _

Nora giddily lay on the concrete as Cait adjusted her position and then lowered her ass over Nora’s face. Nora didn’t waste any time before she began to lap up Cait’s pussy. Cait moaned softly as the sole survivor buried her face in the other woman’s hair covered mound. Sensation flooded through Cait causing her to arch her back and press down harder on her friend and lover’s face. 

_ __ _

Nora could only moan as she tongued Cait, allowing the wet to roll down her cheeks. The scent of the day and Cait’s pee overwhelmed her, forcing her to send her hand back in between her own legs. She didn’t have nearly as much hair as Cait, which was always a point of confusion for her friend, but feeling her hand sliding smoothly over her pubic area and down to her clit was always more preferable to her. She used two fingers to massage herself, feeling her underwear growing more damp and her clit hardening with each passing minute. Cait was bobbing up and down on her face, forcing Nora’s nose into her. Nora struggled to stay quiet as she was forced to breathe through her mouth but couldn’t stop herself from flicking her fingers over her clit as fast as she could. Then her hips bucked up as the intense tingling reached a breaking point. She plunged two fingers into herself and pulled up to get every last bit of orgasmic energy that she could. 

_ __ _

For a moment, both women breathed heavily together. Nora looked up and saw Cait staring down at her in between her legs. 

_ __ _

“Did you cum, babe?” Nora asked.

_ __ _

“Nah. But I didn’t need to. I love watching you orgasm. It’s so sexy.”

_ __ _

“Hah,” Nora laughed as she began to sit up. “Now, I guess you know what it feels like to watch someone at their most vulnerable.” She sucked both of her fingers clean and zipped up her suit.

_ __ _

Cait rolled her eyes. “Come on. Orgasm and takin a piss are not the same thing.”

_ __ _

Nora laughed and kissed her friend. She stuck her tongue in the fighter’s mouth, making the woman moan softly with lust and then pulled away. 

_ __ _

“No. But it’s still hot to watch you doing something I’m not supposed to see.”

_ __ _

Cait sighed, pulled her jeans up tight and sat next to her lover. “Okay, well when you put it that way, I guess it has something of a dirty ring to it. And you know I like dirty.”

_ __ _

“Pfft. No you don’t. You’re as straight and narrow as they come when it comes to sex.”

_ __ _

“Am not!”

_ __ _

“Are too!”

_ __ _

“Am not!”

_ __ _

Suddenly, a Mutant’s voice broke their banter cycle. “Hey! What’s that?”

_ __ _

“For Elder Maxson!”

_ __ _

All hell broke loose. Nora and Cait threw themselves flat as laser fire sounded and pipe rifles clattered from all sides of the small building. The sound of a vertibird carried over the restroom and the roar of a minigun drowned out nearly everything else. Screams and shouts pierced through the cacophony and then it was over. 

_ __ _

Heavy footsteps thundered into the tiny restroom and suddenly the women were bathed in a yellow light as the door was ripped up and away. They shielded their eyes and were able to discern a suit of power armor towering over them. 

_ __ _

“Civilians here!” The figure called. They could hear more heavy steps and shouts of triumph coming from outside. The Brotherhood Knight reached out a hand and helped Cait and Nora to their feet. 

_ __ _

“Are you all right, ladies?” the soldier asked. 

_ __ _

“Uh, yeah.” Nora said nervously. “We were trying to open this safe and got trapped in here when the Super Mutants arrived.” 

_ __ _

“It’s still locked.”

_ __ _

Nora laughed. “Well, my friend here broke her last bobby pin before we were able to open it up.” Cait crossed her arms and huffed.

_ __ _

The soldier said nothing and then removed their helmet. They cocked an eyebrow at the women and clucked their tongue. 

_ __ _

“Look, I’m not judging but my whole scout team heard you both going at it. I must say, you’ve got some balls getting you some while muties are camped at your door.” 

_ __ _

Cait flushed deep red but Nora just shrugged. “Well, we thought we were gonna die. So, might as well get in one last rub, right?” 

_ __ _

“Nora!” Cait hissed.

_ __ _

The soldier laughed and held out their fist which Nora bumped with hers. “I can get on board with that. That’s what I like about you Wastelanders, always ready to get dirty when the opportunity arises. The Brotherhood may not approve of such things publicly, but you should hear what goes on in the Prydwyn after hours.” 

_ __ _

Nora and Cait held blank expressions as the soldier replaced their helm and strode out of the bathroom. They stayed there until long after they could no longer hear the vertibird’s engines.

_ __ _

The pair trekked through the night back to Sanctuary, stopping at the old Red Rocket Station for a quick snack as the sun rose over the distant hills. 

_ __ _

Nora glanced over at Cait as they ate in silence. Cait’s mouth was stuffed with Sugarbombs which she crunched obnoxiously. Nora waited for her to swallow before speaking.

_ __ _

“You know…”

_ __ _

“Yes, darlin?”

_ __ _

“I still wanna open that safe.”

_ __ _

“For fucks sake! I’m going to kill you!” Cait exploded from her seat and Nora took off screaming.

_ __ _

“I’m never going back to that godforsaken trash heap! The whole fucking Brotherhood heard us shaggin’ and pissin’ all night long laughing their fuckin’ heads off!”

_ __ _

Nora ran laughing all the way into Sanctuary, blowing past Preston who eagerly tried to flag her down to no avail, and nearly trampled Carla. All gawked at the sight of the Combat Zone fighter chasing the sole survivor through the streets of Sanctuary.

_ __ _

“‘That’s what I like about you Wastelanders’! Did you hear that Knight? Thinks we’re some old pre-war ghouls doin’ god knows what with fuckin’ Super Mutants at the door!” 

_ __ _

Nora finally burst into her house, shut the door and began tearing off her vault suit as she raced to her bed. Cait was not far behind.

_ __ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second story posting! This was actually the first one I had written but thought it too risky for a first publishing. I do have other ideas for this pair that I plan on writing out at some point.


End file.
